Beyond This Love: The Wammy House Memories
by TheHeartlessNukia
Summary: Elizabeth Mirabella Mayhem moved to Winchester at the age of 8 not long after her Mother passed away to live with her only living relative, her Great Aunt Thora. She didn't know what to expect from her new life or home, but when she turns 13 her life changes forever. ( A terrible summary, I need to work on it at some point) Side story to Beyond This Love.
1. My New Start

**Hey, Nukia here!**

**My summery is terrible, so bear with me!**

**So I've decided to start rewriting The Wammy House Memories now, I thought it would be better if it was a separate fanfiction instead of it being written into Beyond This Love. It starts when SJ is 8 and it will end when she leaves The Wammy House at the age of 15. All the old characters will still be in it, I will be using Phantom1313's ocs in it this time because she as given me full permission to use them all. **

**So if you're new to my fanfictions, I would start by reading Beyond This Love first or you could check out my old profile on here. There is a link for it on my profile page, I use to go under the username Nukia or Nukian. My fanfictions use to be xreaders, but I wanted to turn the xreader into an oc. **

**So I hope my old/new readers enjoy the first chapter of The Wammy House Memories, I've got loads of new ideas and hopefully it will be an improvement from what I had before. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I'm still having my creativity lows, so I don't need any discouragement from my old readers. **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Yesterday was a fun day, I got to go on the train with my Mummy's best friends Bella whom I'd been staying with for the past few weeks since my Mummy went to heaven. It was a really fun train journey, I got to crawl under the passager seats and I even found pen in the toilet on the train. We had packed lunches for our dinner, I didn't like the tomatoes on my sandwiches though and I stuffed them down the side of one of seats when Bella wasn't looking.

Bella had explained to me that I was going to live in a town called Winchester from now on with my Great Aunt Thora and her Housekeeper. I was sad about leaving my old home in Oxford, but my Mummy always use to tell that the best kind of adventures are the ones farthest away from home. But I really do miss my Mummy, I miss her hugs, her kisses and all the exciting bedtime stories she use to tell me about fluffy bunny rabbits with golden magical whiskers.

A lady called Rose Morrissey had met us at Winchester train station, she is my Great Aunt's Housekeeper. She seems like a nice lady, she likes wearing her dark red hair up in bun which is held in place with two hair-clips and she also wears round glasses. I had to say goodbye to my Mummy's friend Bella though, I wasn't allowed to live with her because she isn't a blood relative. I'm not really sure what one of those is yet, but I know my Great Aunt Thora is one.

Bella had brought me a shark snapper toy before she caught another train back to Oxford, it's really cool and I can pick small toys up from the floor with it. She told me to be brave girl for my Mummy and that she would write to me every month, I'm really excited about that though because I've never received a letter before.

Me and Rose got a taxi from the train station after Bella got on her train, it was a really long drive to my Great Aunt's Thora's cottage. Rose had told me that my Great Aunt's cottage was far out in the countryside, apparently she didn't like getting many visitors. I'm kind of nervous about meeting her now, what if she doesn't like me?

We arrived at my Great Aunt's cottage at 5:55pm, I remembered the time because I looked at my Minnie Mouse watch when I got out of the taxi. It was getting dark so I didn't really get a good look at my new home, but I could smell freshly mowed grass and I saw a couple of little stone faeries near a tree holding pretty butterfly lanterns.

I didn't really get a chance to meet my Great Aunt Thora though last night, she was busy with one of her business contacts. Rose had told me she was having evening tea with gentleman caller from a local orphanage that she donates money to at the beginning of every year. I'm not really sure what a gentleman caller is though, maybe I could I ask my Great Aunt Thora what one of those is at breakfast today.

Rose had woken me up at 7:30am this morning, she wanted me to get into a routine before I started my home schooling lessons in the next couple of days. I did ask why I couldn't go to a normal school, but she told me it was an hours journey to the nearest school from the cottage and my Great Aunt Thora had already arranged for me to be home schooled over a week ago.

" Elizabeth! Breakfast is being serviced!" I heard Rose call from downstairs. " Hurry up before your toast gets cold!"

" Okay!" I replied.

I got up from my chair in front of my dressing table and looked at my reflection in the mirror, I got told by Rose to dress smart for my first meeting with my Great Aunt Thora. She told me first impressions are important, so I decided to wear my new grey long-sleeved dress and my black patent buckled shoes. I tied my hair up into a ponytail as best as I could, I wasn't really good at doing my hair yet because my Mummy always did it for me.

" Elizabeth!" I heard Rose call again from downstairs. " Come on now my love, your breakfast is on the table!"

" Okay Rose, I'm coming now!" I replied.

I took one last look at my refection in the mirror, I picked my white headband up from my dressing table and carefully put it on. I guess now I should go and meet my Great Aunt Thora, I just hope she likes me.


	2. Morning Breakfast

**Hey, Nukia here!**

**My summary is still bad, I think I'll change it later on when I get a feel for The Wammy House Memories and understand my plot a bit better. **

**I wrote this chapter pretty quickly, it flowed from me and I think my first few chapters will be slow. I want to show the relationship between Elizabeth and her Aunt first. I will tell you more about her family to, then I'll do some time skips and get to the good bits. I know my chapters aren't very long right now, but they will get longer as time goes on. Also with my writing, it will change as Elizabeth get's older. **

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and the alerts! It's most appreciated! **

**Chapter 2! **

* * *

I quietly closed my bedroom door behind me and looked down the stairs. I slightly smiled to myself as the smell of buttered toast wafted up the staircase, it smelt delicious and my tummy decided to rumble loudly which made me giggle. I carefully made my way down the stairs and jumped from the bottom step. I looked around the hallway and noticed a few photographs on a wooden end table near a coat-stand, they looked really old. I walked over to them and carefully picked one of the photo frames up of a little girl sitting on a chair with a black cat on her lap. I'm not sure who she is, but she looked unhappy and wore a pretty bird brooch on her scarf.

" There you are my love!" I heard Rose say from behind me. " You better put that back before Miss Havisham comes down for breakfast, she won't appreciate you messing with her belongings..."

" Who is Miss Havisham?" I asked as I looked at the photograph and chewed at my bottom lip. " And who are all of these people in the photographs? They look like they are from the old times before photographs had colour..."

" Miss Havisham is your Great Aunt Thora..." She replied. " Now put it back my dear, if your Aunt catches you she may scold you..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

I looked over my shoulder at Rose and saw her standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She was wearing a dark blue jumper and some black trousers today with a yellow apron tied around her waist. I placed the photo frame back on the side and cupped my hands behind my back as I walked into the kitchen.

" Come on now Elizabeth, let's get you seated at the breakfast table and I'll get you something warm to drink..." She smiled and walked over to the kitchen stove. " Did you wash your hands before you came downstairs?"

" Yes... " I lied.

" Good girl, now take a seat and I'll get you some poached eggs..." She said and continued to cook at the stove. " Help yourself to some toast, there is three different kinds of flavoured jams on the table for your toast and also some Marmite. Just help yourself, your Great Aunt Thora should be down in a few minutes..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

I took a seat at the table and looked around the kitchen, I've never been a kitchen like this before. It was old-looking, it was quite light too with pretty white flowy curtains hanging at the kitchen window and a wooden wall cupboard filled with many different kinds of plates above one of the kitchen counters. I took a piece of toast from the toast-holder and placed it down on my plate, now I just had to decided what kind of jam I wanted on my toast.

" Here we go my dear, I hope you like poached eggs..." Said Rose as she placed two poached eggs on my plate. " Would you like any french toast or bacon? I do a delicious mushroom and cheese omelette if you're interested. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, I want to make such you get a good meal before the day starts..."

" No thank you..." I replied.

" Okay my love..." She smiled.

I watched Rose walk back over to the stove, she really is a nice lady and I bet she will take good care of me well I live here. I decided to have apricot jam with my toast, I carefully spread it on my toast and placed my knife down on my plate. I took a big bite of my toast, it was really good and the toast was so crunchy.

" Good morning Miss Havisham, how are you feeling this morning?" I heard Rose say. " Your porridge is nearly ready, I'll pour you a cup of tea in one moment and bring it over to you..."

I looked over my shoulder as I slowly chewed my toast, I saw a tall slender lady standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a fancy walking stick and woolen shawl draped around her shoulders. She was wearing a white buttoned up blouse and a long black skirt with a thick bet around her waist. She looked really old and grey, I guess she must be my Great Aunt Thora.

" I am well as I can be thank you Rose, I'll take two sugars in my earl grey this morning..." She answered and slowly hobbled over to the kitchen table. " I would also like some chocolate in my porridge, I believe I maybe acquiring a sweet tooth..."

" What's a sweet tooth?" I asked.

I watched my Great Aunt Thora sit down across from me at the kitchen table, she rested her walking stick up against the wall by her chair and took a pair of glasses from her blouse pocket. She put her glasses on and looked at me from across the table with a blank look on her face.

" So you must be my Great Niece Elizabeth, I see you have no manners and interrupted adults when they are having a conversation..." She answered. " I see I have my work cut out with you young lady, but it's a pleasure to met you finally. If I may give you my condolences about your Mother, she was a lovely and kind girl from what I remember. She will be missed, but I will try and do my best in bring you up until you are old enough to lead your own life..."

" Did you know my Mummy when she was a little girl?" I asked and sucked some apricot jam from my finger tip. " She told me that you were her Mummy's big Sister, she would have been my Grandmother..."

" Yes, I knew your Mother Daniella when she was a little girl. She and my Sister Annabella stayed on many occasions at my cottage in the summer many years ago before you were even a thought in your Mother's mind..." She answered and smiled at Rose when she place a cup of tea down on the table in front of her. " But at this moment I think we should eat our breakfast before it gets cold and finish our conversation later over some tea about our family history in my boudoir. I have a meeting at 1pm with a business contact, so would the time of 11am be suitable for you Elizabeth? "

" I so guess..." I answered and picked my folk up from the table. " Can I bring my photo album with me please? I want to show you some photographs of my Mummy and my old house in Oxford..."

" Yes, I would like that very much Elizabeth..." She answered and took a sip of her tea. " Now eat your breakfast, I like to eat in peace first thing in the morning well reading my copy of the Hampshire Chronicle. But seeing as it's only 8:25am I give you full permission to take a look around my cottage, I want you to learn the layout of it and remember it off by heart. This is your home to now and I would like you to get to know it, but I would like you to stay out of my boudoir unless I have invited you to enter it. Do you understand? "

" I understand, thank you Great Aunt Thora..." I smiled.

I quickly ate my poached eggs and the rest of my toast, I didn't have long until I had tea with my Great Aunt Thora. I wanted to explore every nook and cranny of the cottage before 11am, especially the garden. I helped Rose clear up the table after breakfast, she told me to go and get changed into my wellies before I went outside. It had been raining in the night, so she didn't want me to get muddy. I said goodbye to Rose and went to my bedroom to get my wellies, I guess living here won't be to bad after all.


	3. New Friends

**Hey, Nukia here!**

**My summary is still bad, I think I will change it later when I get a feel for The Wammy House Memories and understand where my plot is going. This fanfiction is a side story to Beyond This Love. **

**I wrote this chapter pretty quickly, it flowed from me and I think my first few chapters will be slow. But thank you for the reviews, favorites and the alerts! Also to the unknown people who read my fanfictions, I promise it will pick up at some point! **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I've lived at My Great Aunt Thora's cottage for nearly a month now and I really like it here sometimes, but not when my Aunt scolds me. I accidentally knocked one of her bird ornaments off her Victorian Cabinet in the living room well I was playing airplanes a few days ago, she sent me to my bedroom for the day and she made me eat green beans with sprouts for my lunch. I didn't mind eating them though, I actually like vegetables. Rose made me some cheese sauce to go with them, she sneaked me some when my Aunt wasn't looking.

My homeschooling is going well too, I like my home school teacher and she let's me call her by her first name when my Great Aunt Thora is not around. Her name is Jane Couldrey, she told me she teaches at a local orphanage called The Wammy House not far from the cottage. But today is weekend, so I get to have two days off from my lessons and have some fun.

The date today is the 18th of December, in a few days time it will be Christmas. I'm help Rose out in the kitchen today, she told me that this evening my Aunt Thora is hosting a dinner party for a few of her business contacts and old friends. So Rose had to cook them a four course dinner and I asked if I could help out in the kitchen.

" Okay my love, now I want you to carefully beat the sugar and egg yolks together until they're fluffy..." She smiled as she placed a mixing bowl and a wooden spoon down in front of me at the kitchen table. " I've got to see to my cream mixture on the stove, I've got to make sure that it doesn't burn or curdle..."

" Rose, what else are you making for the dinner party?" I asked

" Well my love, I'm making French Cuisine for Great Aunt's guest this evening..." She replied. " I've got to make French toast with onions, Cuisses de Grenouille à la Provençale and Beef Bourguignon. I've brought some very nice bottles French wine called Anjou to go with the courses, they came all the way from France..."

" What is Cuisses de Grenouille à la Provençale?" I asked.

" Well done Elizabeth, you said that perfectly!" She smiled and picked a little white salt shaker from the table. " The translation for Cuisses de Grenouille à la Provençale is Sautéed Frogs' Legs, it's a delicacy in France..."

" Frogs?!" I gasped. " Great Aunt Thora is going to eat frogs!"

" Don't worry my love, they're not frogs from the pond in the garden..." She laughed.

" And what is this?" I asked as I peeped into the bowl and chewed at my bottom lip. " Does it have frogs in it to?"

" That's Crème Brûlée, there's no frogs in that dish..." She replied. " Now I want you to beat the sugar and egg yolks together, I need to check on my cream mixture..."

I nodded my head at Rose and began to beat the ingredients together, I love spending time with Rose. She let's me help her out in the kitchen sometimes, we made some homemade strawberry jam in the week and tomorrow we're going to make some apple crumble for our Sunday Dinner dessert with custard.

" Rose, who is going to Great Aunt Thora's dinner party?" I asked. " Am I invited?"

" Oh just some people, you don't need to know their names..." She replied and continued to mix the cream mixture in her saucepan. " I'm afraid you're not invited my dear, but you can host a tea party if you like in your bedroom..."

" But I won't have any guests!" I pouted and watched Rose remove her saucepan from the stove. " I will be all by myself, I can't throw a tea party without guests!"

" That's where you are wrong young Elizabeth, I've got a surprise for you..." She smiled. " You will have at least one guest at your tea party this evening, one of Miss Havisham's guests is bring a young boy with him..."

" Really?!" I asked and dropped my wooden spoon into the mixing bowl. " No foolies?"

" Yes no foolies my love!" She joyfully laughed and walked over to the kitchen table. " I'm not sure what his name is yet, but he's around your age and lives at The Wammy House so I have heard. He will be accompanying Mr Wammy, your Aunt as arranged for you to have a play mate from now on. She thought the company would do you some good, you can't be spending all of your childhood with old biddies like us..."

" Does that mean he's an orphan?" I asked.

" Yes..." She answered.

" Can we adopt him please?" I asked and dipped my finger tip in the bowl's mixture. " I always wanted a Brother, but not Sister because I'd have to share my toys with her and my clothes!"

" Oh Elizabeth!" She laughed as she placed her saucepan down on metal pot stand on the kitchen table and smiled. " You're such a delight to have around the house, you come out with the most amusing things sometimes! Why don't you go and tidy your bedroom before they get here, I'll make you an array of sandwiches for your tea party. I've also prepared a very special dessert for you and your guest too. An old family recipe of mine, my Mother use to make it for me when I was a little girl. I've also got some of those strawberry jam cupcakes left still from Friday, I'll whip some cream up for their toppings..."

" What is the special dessert you have made?" I asked.

" You'll have to wait and see my love, it's a surprise!" She replied. " Now go and get changed into something smart, your guest will be arriving in an hours time. I'll bright him to your bedroom when he arrives, I'll also bring your dinner up to your room too..."

" Okay!" I smiled.

I climbed down from my chair and skipped out of the kitchen as I sucked the mixture from my finger tip, this should be fun. I'm going to have a friend at last, but I hope he likes me and doesn't pull my hair like some boys use to do when I use to go to my old school in Oxford. I quickly ran up the stairs and walked into my bedroom. My room was pretty tidy, I didn't really have many toys and mostly spent my free time drawing in my note-book or reading some of my favorite fairy tales.

" Why do you build me up, buttercup, baby just to let me down and mess me around!" I sang loudly as picked my red ball up from the floor and walked over to my wooden white toy box. " And then worst of all you never call, baby when you say you will but I love you still, I need you more than anyone darling!"

" Elizabeth!" I heard my Great Aunt Thora yell from her bedroom across the hall. " Would you please keep your singing to a certain level of volume! I am trying to finish reading my book in peace, I can not concentrate with your infernal racket!"

" I'm sorry Aunt Thora!" I yelled back.

I sighed and put my ball in my toy box, I hate when my Great Aunt Thora yells at me for singing. My Mummy use to sing Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations to me when I use to wake up in the night from bad dreams, I miss her more than anything and I wish I could have her back for Christmas day.

I tidied up the rest of my bedroom and Rose brought me a little coffee table up to my bedroom, she told me I could borrow it for the evening. I chose a red dress to wear for my tea party with some white tights, I tied my hair up into a ponytail, I laid out the coffee table and placed two of my cushions from my bed on the floor so we would have something to sit on.

Rose brought the food she had prepared for me and my guest to my bedroom, it all looked great. She had made a big plate of sandwiches, there was also the strawberry jam cupcake with whipped cream toppings and chocolate biscuits with chopped strawberries on them. I helped her to carry a bottle of cherryade up the stairs well she carried her surprise dessert she had made for me, it was strawberry flavoured jelly with gummi bears in it. I've never had gummi bear jelly before, but it sounds nice and can't wait to try it.

Rose had left me in my bedroom well she went to answer the door, she had told me that my guest should be here soon with his guardian Mr Wammy. I've only met Mr Wammy once, he gave me an orange flavoured lollipop and told me to call him Watari. He seems like a very kind man, he's really tall and wears a black Trilby hat.

It wasn't long until Rose returned to my bedroom with my guest, I gave him a smile as I jumped down from my bed and did a little curtsy to him. I watched him itch the back of his head as he raised one of his eyebrows at me, I think I've just embarrassed myself in front of my tea party guest.

" Okay my loves, I've got other guest to attend to..." Said Rose as she walked over to my bedroom door. " If you need anything I'll be down in the kitchen, just keep the noise down and remember to have some fun!"

" Okay Rose!" I smiled.

I watched Rose close my bedroom door behind her, I looked over at my dinner guess and watched him rocking on the heels of his feet. He had blond spiky hair and pale blue eyes, he was a lot taller than me too. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers, he wasn't really dressed smartly for my tea party like I am.

" Hello, my name is Elizabeth!" I smiled and twirled my ponytail around my finger. " What's your name?"

" You can call me A..." He replied.

" Like the letter A from the alphabet?" I asked and walked over to the coffee table. " Don't you have a real name?"

" It's a secret, I'm not allowed to share my true identity with you or anyone else..." He replied.

" Oh, okay..." I sighed and sat down on my cushion next to the coffee table. " Come and have some sandwiches with me, my Great Aunt's Thora's housekeeper Rose made them for us. There is some strawberry flavoured jelly too, she put gummi bears in it!"

" Gummi bear jelly, I might have known..." He tutted and put his hands in his jean pockets. "I thought I'd escape the Wammy House's dinner menu for this evening, but it seems like it's followed me here instead..."

" Don't you like jelly?" I asked.

" I do like jelly, but I thought I'd be getting something warm to eat..." He replied as he looked around my bedroom and itched the back of his head again. " Some homemade cooking for once would have been a treat, you know? That's why I agreed to come, I wanted belly ache from a full stomach for a change and not from badly cooked food..."

" Oh..." I pouted.

" But it's nice to see another kid my age though, I get lonely sometimes at the orphanage..." He sighed and picked one of my teddy bears up from my bed. " Even if you're a girl and have pretty pink fluffy stuff in your bedroom, don't you have any exciting toys with flashing lights?"

" I don't own many toys anymore, most of my toys got left at my old house in Oxford..." I replied and crossed my legs. " My Great Aunt Thora doesn't want them cluttering up her cottage, she brought me some paints and colouring books though. Would you like to do some drawing with me?"

" Maybe later, do you have any sweets?" He asked.

" No, I'm not allowed to eat many sweets because they are bad for your teeth..." I answered.

" To bad, good job I brought some with me to share with you then!" He smiled.

I watched him take a white paper bag from his jean pocket, he threw my teddy bear back on my bed and walked over to my bedroom window. He drew back one of my blue curtains, he placed his paper bag down on the window sill and claimed up onto my toy box. He placed his hands on the glass of the window and pressed his face up against it, I bet his face looked funny from the other side of the window.

" What are you looking at?" I asked.

" I'm looking at the stars..." He replied in a muffled voice. " I wanted to see if my Mum is looking down on me tonight, she is the brightest star in the night sky. That's what Watari told me anyway, he knows a lot of interesting things about mechanics and stuff..."

" Really?" I asked and got up from my cushion. " Can I have a look too?"

" Sure, there is enough room for the both of us on the toy box..." He replied and pulled his face away from the window. " You can't see them though, that's the only downside about them being in the sky. It's like that glass you see in shops sometimes, they can see you through it and you can't see them on the other side. But they're watching you and keeping you safe from bad things, do you get what I'm saying?"

" I think so, it sounds nice being watched over from the sky..." I smiled.

I walked over to my window and climbed up onto my toy box, I wonder if he his right about our Mummy's looking down on us from the sky. I like the idea if she was watching over me from the sky because I miss her more than anything in the whole wide world. My Mummy's friend Bella once told me that the stars are the eyes of the angels, they watch over you well you are sleeping and protect you from the closet monsters. I rested my chin on my hands as I looked up at the night sky, there sure is a lot of twinkly stars out tonight.

" Is your Mum in heaven too?" He asked.

" Yes, she died because she was very sick..." I replied and blew my fringe away from my eyes." She had Pneumonia, it means she had poorly lungs. I did not get to see her much when she was sick, I was not allowed to visit her in the hospital without wearing a mask over my mouth. What happened to your Mummy?"

" A bad man called the Midnight Slasher murdered my Mum, my big Sister and my dog..." He quietly replied.

" That's horrible..." I said quietly and looked at him sitting next to me. " Did the police catch him and put him jail for you?"

" No, he his still out there somewhere..." He sighed.

I looked back up at the night sky and bit at my bottom lip, I hope they catch the bad man for A soon. We sat in silence for a while, I don't really know what to say to him because I've never had a boy for a friend before. I think boys like football and rocket ships, that's what my Mummy once told me when I was about 5 years old.

" Would you like a toffee?" He heard him asked. " I won't tell anyone, it could be our little secret..."

I turned my attention to him and slightly nodded my head as I bit at my bottom lip. I'm not meant to have any sweets before my dinner, but no one will know if it's our little secret. He gave me one of his toffees, it was wrapped in pretty gold paper. I'm going to save the toffee wrapper and make a princess crown for my peg doll later.

" So, what are the grown up's eating?" He asked.

" French Cuisine, they are having some fancy wine called Anjou to go with their food..." I replied and opened my toffee's wrapper as I giggled. " They are going to eat frog's legs, the recipe was called Cuisses de Grenouille à la Provençale. I don't think frog's legs would taste nice though, they only have little legs..."

" That's gross!" He chuckled. " What else are they having?"

" French toast with onions, Beef Bourguignon and Crème Brûlée..." I smiled and popped my toffee in my mouth. " Do you want to eat now? My tummy is talking to me..."

" Sure, I'm pretty hungry too!" He replied.

We both climbed down from my toy box and sat down at the coffee table, the food that Rose had prepared for us looked delicious. She had made many different kinds of sandwich fillings, it was hard to choice which sandwich we were going to eat first. I ate most of cheese sandwiches and A managed to eat all the ham salad ones. He eats like a pig, he got salad cream all down his chin and on shirt. I helped myself to another cheese sandwich and laughed at him when he let out a loud burp, boys are gross. But he was funny though for a boy, he told me many stories about the adventures he use to have with his German Shepherd dog called Maxwell. I told him about the pen I found in the toilet on the train, I washed it and gave it to my Great Aunt Thora for a present.

" Do you want some gummi bear jelly or a strawberry jam cupcake?" I asked.

" Not right now, I'm going to explode!" He replied and lay back on the floor. " That was the best meal I've had for ages! They don't make food like that at The Wammy House, I normally have foods like sweet filled pies and sweet chicken marinade. They serve a lot of meals with sugar in them at my orphanage, I miss the simple things like vegetables and ham sometimes..."

" What are sweet filled pies?" I asked as took a big bite of my cheese sandwich. " Do they taste nice?"

" They have different kinds of fruits in them with pork, I don't really like them much..." I replied.

I placed my sandwich down on my plate and licked some butter from my finger tips, I'm getting pretty full myself now. I crawled over to A and lay down next to him on the floor, I guess I could do with a little rest before I had some gummi bear jelly. We both stared up at my bedroom's ceiling, my Great Aunt Thora had brought me some silver hanging stars for my bedroom as a moving in present. I liked them, they sparkled and reflected on my room's walls when the sun comes through my bedroom's curtains first thing in the morning.

" What's it like at your orphanage?" I asked.

" It's alright I guess..." He answered. " The gardens are pretty big there with many different types of flowers, it's good place to play hide and seek too. You should come and visit it sometime, I bet if you asked your Aunt nicely she would let you come and visit me..."

" Would you like me to visit you?" I asked.

" Yeah, you're my friend..." He replied and sat up. " That's if you want to be my friend, I haven't really got many friends at the orphanage. There is one boy, but he sits in his office all day eating strawberry shortcake and solving crimes. He's not like you though, he his very rude and looks like panda with dark circles around his eyes. I call him the panda detective, but other people call him L..."

" I bet it's fun eating cake all day, I wish I could do that..." I smiled. " Does everyone at your orphanage have letters for names?"

" Not everyone, just a selected few..." He replied.

" What happens to your real names then?" I asked.

" They get forgotten I guess, I don't think anyone at the orphanage goes under their real names anymore..." He answered as he took a strawberry jam filled cupcake from a plate on the coffee table. " You see, we all have alias names there and never get called my our first names or surnames. I get called A, but I also get called Alternative by some people..."

" Do you think I could have alias name to?" I asked.

" I guess you could, but why would you want to change your name?" He asked.

"I don't know, I thought it would be fun..." I smiled.

" Alright, do you want this cupcake?" He asked and held the cupcake towards me. " I was going to eat, but I don't want it anymore..."

" Okay!" I replied.

I got up from the floor and took the cupcake from his hand, I helped to make these cupcakes yesterday with Rose. They looked really pretty, we pipped homemade strawberry jam into them and Rose topped them off with whipped cream not long ago. I took a big bite out of my cupcake and licked some cream from my finger tips, they were delicious. I walked back over to my cushion by the coffee table, I sat down on it and placed my cupcake down on my plate. I watched A help himself to some of the gummi bear jelly, he kept smirking at me for some reason and I don't like it.

" I've just thought of an alias name for you, it could be silly though..." He laughed slightly and spooned some gummi bear jelly into his mouth. "I'm going to call you SJ, I think it suits you..."

" What does SJ mean?" I asked.

" It means strawberry jam, I've taken the first letters from each of the names and came up with SJ... " He replied as he laughed loudly and dropped his spoon in his bowl of gummi bear jelly. " You've got strawberry jam and cream mustache above your upper lip!"

I slightly pouted as I wiped the strawberry jam and cream away from my mouth. My Great Aunt Thora always told me that it was rude to laugh at people at the dinner table, but we're not at the dinner table and I guess it was a bit funny if you think about it. I smiled weakly at him and got up from my cushion. I walked over to my bedside table, I pulled a tissue from my tissue box and wiped my hands on it. I turned my attention back to A when I heard him sniggering, I hope he's not laughing at me still.

" Do you want to bounce on your bed?" He asked.

" I don't think we're allowed to do that, we could get into trouble..." I replied and threw my tissue into my pink plastic bin by my wardrobe. " I've got board games under my bed, do you want to play snakes and ladders?"

" Nah, that's boring!" He sighed.

I bit at my bottom lip as I looked around my room and sighed, I wish I owned some interesting toys. I picked one of my teddy bears up from bed, I gave it a hug and walked over to my dressing table. I looked at my reflection in my mirror and giggled when I noticed A pulling a silly faces at me from the coffee table in the corner of my mirror.

" Don't make faces or the wind will change and you'll stick like that!" I smiled and placed my teddy bear down on my dressing table. " Do you want to explore my Aunt's cottage? We could go and visit Rose in the kitchen, she may let us try some of her Crème Brûlée she was making or we could try some of those frog's legs..."

" You'd try frog's legs?" He asked.

" Yes, they could taste juicy with all the hopping they do. Also I've never tried French Cuisine before, it could be fun trying new foods..." I replied and placed my toffee wrapper on my teddy bear's head. " We can bounce down the stairs like frogs to, but very quietly in case my Aunt Thora hears us..."

" Alright, I guess that could be fun trying some French Cuisine..." He chuckled.

" Let's go then!" I smiled.

We both left my bedroom, I quietly closed my bedroom door behind and looked down the stairs when I heard classical music playing from the dinning room. My Great Aunt Thora always played music when she was eating or reading books, she told me music can be tranquil for your soul. I looked over my shoulder when I heard a shuffling sounds coming from behind me, I laughed when I saw A dancing with his arms wrapped around himself and bobbing his head to the music.

" What are you doing?" I whispered.

" I'm waltzing, that's what they do at dinner parties..." He replied.

" You're a silly boy!" I smiled.

" And you're a silly girl, but you don't see me complaining about it..." He smirked and took hold of my hand. " Let's go and try those frog's legs then before they hop away..."

" Okay..." I nodded.

We both took hold of stair's banisters on each side of the stair's walls, we both carefully jumped down each of the steps of the stairs together and made frog noises with each jump we made. I giggled and covered up my mouth when A licked his tongue out at me, I think I'm going to like having a boy for a friend.


	4. The Strange Boy

**Hey, Nukia here! **

**My summary is still bad, I think I'll change it later when I get a feel for The Wammy House Memories and understand where my plot is going. This fanfiction is a side story to Beyond This Love.**

**I wrote this chapter pretty slow, I had one of those very lazy writing moments and my laptop broke! So I couldn't write anything for a while, I'm not feeling the love right now for my writing and I'm hoping it will pick up soon. I'm still new to this style of writing, I worry each time I post up a chapter because I keep getting guest hate for some reason o.o It's been happening since I began rewriting my fanfictions... **

**But thank you for the reviews ( even if there is just 3 ), favorites and the alerts! Also to the unknown people who read my fanfictions, I promise it will pick up at some point! If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

The weeks are turning into months and months are turning into years, time is going by so quickly. I've lived with my Great Aunt Thora for nearly 3 years now, I turned 11 about a week ago and now my Aunt as arranged for me to attend public school three days a week to mix with other children of my age. She told me it would do me some good spending time with girls of my age instead of the male company I keep sometimes, I think it's because of the trouble I get into when I'm hanging around with A sometimes.

My Great Aunt Thora doesn't like him, she as even complained to Watari about his boisterous and outrageous behavior. She says he's a bad influence on me and should only be allowed to visit me when my Aunt is socializing with Mr Wammy, but I like having him around sometimes. He's become one of my closest friends since I moved to Winchester all those years ago, I should say that he's the only friend I've got right now. I don't get on well with the children at the public school I go to, they make fun of me because I get homeschooled twice a week. It's gotten even worse since my Great Aunt signed me up for elocution lessons, she as even signed me up for ballet classes to help with my posture and balance. She wants me to grow up to be a polite and well-mannered young lady, but I don't think that will be happening anytime soon.

I glanced over at my plastic purple flower alarm clock on my bedside table and saw that it had just turned 10am, I was running a bit late this morning. I didn't go to sleep until 11pm last night, I've been reading some books that A had borrowed me. They were about famous fictional detectives and unsolved murder cases, I found them more interesting than the boring books my Great Aunt Thora always gave me to read. I had to keep them hidden from her though, she would scold me if she found out I was reading about crime and homicide.

I quickly brushed my hair, got changed into some blue jeans and a pink long-sleeved top. I sprayed myself with some vanilla scented perfume that Rose had brought me for my birthday, I put my white socks on and left my bedroom. I quietly closed my bedroom door behind me, I tucked some of my hair behind my ear as I heard classical music playing from my Aunt's study and crept down the stairs. I jumped from the last step of the staircase and hummed to myself as I walked over to the coat-rack. I took my red coat from a peg of the rack, I quickly put it on and took my black woolen hat from my coat's pocket. I looked at my reflection in the hall mirror as I put my hat on, I tucked a few loose strands of my hair under my hat and pulled my scarf from another coat peg.

" Is that you Elizabeth?" I heard Rose call from the kitchen.

" Yes!" I replied.

I wrapped my scarf around my neck as I made my way to the kitchen, I saw Rose chopping some vegetables on a wooden chopping board on the counter side and gave her a quick wave. I walked over to the kitchen table, my bit at my bottom lip as I picked a red apple from the fruit bowl and looked over my shoulder at Rose when I heard her clear her throat.

" Good morning Rose!" I smiled.

" Good morning my love, did you sleep well?" She asked as she continued to chop the vegetables." Your Aunt wanted me to wake you this morning, but I persuaded her to let you sleep in for a change. But I also know you didn't go bed till late, I saw a light coming from under your bedroom door last night. What were you doing?"

" I was reading, I've got to finish a book for school by Wednesday..." I answered.

" I see, what are you reading?" She asked.

" Hamlet, it's quite boring..." I replied, I took a bite of my apple and leant back against the kitchen table. " What are you making?"

" Nothing special, just some homemade soup for lunch..." She answered. " I've made an apple pie for dessert, but I shall not service it till dinner. Do you want me to fix you something for your breakfast?"

" No thank you, I'm be fine..." I replied. " I'm going out for a while anyway, I'll be back before lunch though..."

" And where are you going?" She asked.

" I'm going for a walk to the stream near our cottage, I won't be long..." I replied and took another apple from the fruit bowl. " I've got to collect a few leaves for art class as well, I've got to make a collage out of them for my art homework..."

" That's nice my love, but you could just easily collect some leaves from the back garden..." She smiled. " It would save you traipsing through the field behind the cottage to get to the outskirts woods, just think of all that mud from the rain we had last night. Miss Havisham won't be pleased if you get mud all over the pathway outside of the front door again, maybe it's best you just collect some leaves from the back garden instead like a good girl..."

" But Rose, they've got all the best coloured leaves by the outskirts of the woods!" I slightly frowned, I put my other apple in my coat pocket and watched her put the homemade apple pie she made into the oven. " I won't be long, I'll keep track of the time and I'll make sure I'll leave my wellies at the back door when I get back home!"

" Okay then my dear, just be careful and make sure you're back before 12:30pm..." She sighed and closed the oven's door. " Lunch will be serviced at 12:45pm on the dot, make sure you're back before then or your Aunt will not be pleased with you..."

" I promise I'll be back on time!" I smiled. " Thank you Rose!"

" Your wellies are at the back door, remember to put them on before you leave..." She smiled and wiped her hands on her apron. " Just keep an eye on the time and stay out of trouble, that means no paddling in the stream or bringing any pine-cones back with you like last time..."

" The spider in the pine-cone wasn't my fault, I didn't even know it was it's home!" I frowned. " I wasn't the one who found anyway, it was A who gave it to me! I thought it would make a nice paperweight for Aunt Thora's paperwork, I really didn't know there was a spider living in it..."

" But still, your Aunt wasn't to chuffed with that little spider crawling into her bed that night..." She sighed.

" It won't happen again, no more pine-cones!" I smiled slightly and rushed over to her. " I promise, I cross my heart and everything else that I own!"

" You're a funny girl, just be careful..." She smiled.

" Okay Rose, I'll see you at lunch time!" I smiled.

I quickly gave Rose a kiss on her cheek, I grabbed a bottle of strawberry flavoured milkshake from the fridge and left the cottage by the kitchen's back door. I put my wellies on by the back door and skipped down the garden's pathway which led to a wooden gate at the bottom of the garden. I unhooked the lock on the gate and closed it behind me as I waved to Rose whom was watching me from the kitchen window. I looked across the field and watched the yellow straw like grass blowing in the breeze, the fields behind the cottage were very pretty in the winter months. I took a bite of my apple as I began to walk across the field, I hummed a happy tune to myself and picked a small tree branch up from the grass. I've never seen anyone ever use the fields behind the cottage since I moved here, but my Aunt Thora's cottage is in the middle of nowhere and it's rare we get any visitors from the nearby town unless it's business related.

My Great Aunt Thora as began letting me play in the fields behind the cottage since I turned 11, she told me that I'm old enough now to have a bit more freedom. I like that I'm allowed to explore the fields and the outskirts of the woods behind the cottage, but I'm not allowed to go in the woods yet in case I get lost. But I don't mind, the woods look creepy close up anyway and A once told me that a mischievous ghost boy haunts those woods at night. I know he's probably telling me ghost stories to try and frighten me, but I'm not going in there in case he's telling the truth.

" Silly A making up stories, I don't believe him!" I giggled to myself and took a big bite of my apple as I spoke to myself. " There is no such thing as ghost boys, I'll get my own back on him at some point. Maybe I could somehow replace some of his favorite English cream toffee with my Aunt's liquorice toffee, he would surely complain over that since he only gets one bag of toffee a week!"

I stopped dead when I heard an owl hooting loudly from the woods, I glanced around the field and slightly shook my head as I bit at my bottom lip. It was to early for owls to be out at this hour, I must be imaging things. I looked up at the treetops of the woods when I heard some crows cawing as they flew over the field. I took another bite of my apple as I walked along the outskirts of the woods, it wasn't that muddy like Rose said it would be because of the rain we had last night. It wasn't really that cold either for November, I guess that a good thing because I catch colds easily. I smiled to myself as I saw a wooden bridge in the distance, I quicken my walking pace and sang loudly to myself.

" Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream!" I sang and threw the small tree branch over my shoulder as I began to run. " Ha ha fooled ya all, I'm a submarine!"

I laughed as I ran onto the bridge, for some reason I always remember that part of the nursery thyme and never bothered to sing the rest of it. I peeped my head over the bridge's banister, the stream's water was pretty clear and I could even see my reflection in it. I took a small bite of my apple as I watched a brownish coloured leaf float down the stream, I smiled to myself and dropped my apple into the stream.

" What a waste of fruit..." I heard someone say. " You could have left it in the woods for the insects, I also hear hedgehogs are partial to apples or was it pears..."

" Who said that?!" I asked as I looked around me. " Show yourself!"

I looked over at the woods when I heard a twig snap, I watched a dark-haired boy appear from behind some brushes with a green backpack on his back. He was carrying a jar of something in his hand as he licking his finger tips and stopped at a fence-stile. He was quite taller, he looked around the same age as me and had very messy hair.

" Hello..." He said in a creepy tone. " Children shouldn't be left alone in the middle of nowhere, you never know who they may bump into if they are left unsupervised without a parent nearby to protect them..."

" I'm not in the middle of nowhere, I live over there in that cottage with my Great Aunt and her housekeeper..." I said and pointed across the field towards the cottage. " So I'm not really alone, I can easily run back home if I wanted to..."

" Oh, I guess that's good then..." He chuckled.

" Yeah..." I said quietly as I itched the side of my head and watched the boy climb over the fence-stile. " Where have you come from?"

" Nowhere important..." He replied.

" You've had to come from somewhere, unless you live in the woods like a tree fairy..." I giggled.

" Maybe I live in the dark parts of the woods, have you ever heard of the boogeyman?" He asked.

" Oh course, he's a made up story some people tell others to frighten them..." I replied and took sip of my milkshake. " My Mum use to say that the boogeyman would come and get me if I didn't come in before dark, I know she was joking though..."

I watched the boy jump down from the fence-stile, he looked back into the woods and chuckled to himself. I screwed my lid back on my milkshake bottle and placed it down on the bridge, I wonder what he's chucking about? He turned his attention back to me with a smirk on his lips, I tilted my head and chewed at my bottom lip as he shuffled his feet along the gravelly pathway that led towards the bridge.

" What's your name?" I asked.

" It's not important..." He answered, he stopped at the top of some wooden steps and chuckled again. " Are names really that important? We're just living souls made from blood, bone and muscle. We all have an end date, so does a name really matter in the end?"

" Names are important, it makes you somebody..." I replied. " My name is SJ, won't you tell me your name?"

" SJ is not your real name..." He smirked.

" And how do you know?" I asked.

" I know things, I also can tell when people are lying..." He replied.

" Okay then..." I said quietly.

" Better run away, better run away, pretty little maiden better run away..." He said in an eerie tone as he walked slowly down the wooden steps towards the bridge. " When the woods are black as night, that's the boogeyman's delight. Better run away, better run away, pretty little maiden run away..."

" You don't scare me, there is no such thing as the boogeyman..." I smiled slightly at him and rested my hand on the bridge's banister. " Do you live nearby? I know there is another cottage about 3 miles away from here, do you live there with your parents?"

" I don't have any parents anymore, they're most probably burning in hell right now for all I know..." He smirked.

" You shouldn't say things like that about your parents, it's not nice..." I frowned slightly.

" Elizabeth Mirabella Mayhem, you're quite an interesting specimen if I may say so..." He chuckled as he jumped from the last wooden step. " Your lifespan flickers backwards and forwards before my eyes, you'll be mighty interesting to watch for a while until he catches up with me..."

" H-h-how do you know my name?" I stuttered.

" I just do, I told you I know things..." He replied.

I watched the boy stop near the bridge, he put his finger tip to his lips and stared at me. His gaze was really creepy, there was something about his dark eyes that I couldn't put my finger on. He slightly smirked at me and lightly stomped his foot on one of the wooden planks of the bridge. I picked my milkshake bottle up from the floor, I looked down at the plank he was stomping on and bit at my bottom lip as I heard it creak. I felt the bridge wobble under my feet, I took a few steps away from the plank he was stomping on with his foot and gasped when the plank jolted up.

" Don't do that!" I yelled.

" Relax, it's not going to break..." He smirked." It's just a loose plank, it won't hurt you unless you're standing in its way..."

" That's not the point, it's dangerous!" I frowned.

" Spoil sport, you're no fun at all..." He chuckled and stomped on the loose plank of the bridge again with a smirk on his lips. " You're more dull than my overseer and my alternative, I thought other children were meant to be fun..."

" Alternative?" I asked." Who are waiting for?"

" It was a slip of my tongue, I meant annoyer..." He replied. " Can you swim?"

My grip tightened around my milkshake bottle as I quickly ran off the bridge, I need to get away from this boy because he's making me feel uncomfortable. I felt something hard hit the back of my left leg, I fell forward onto my knees and groaned. I looked over my shoulder, I saw a jar of strawberry jam near my foot and bit at my bottom lip as I rubbed the back of my leg. I looked over at the boy when I heard him chucking loudly, he began walk across the bridge and put his hands in his jean pockets.

" Go away!" I frowned.

" Don't be like that, you'll hurt my feels..." He smirked.

" I said go away!" I frowned again and got up from the grass. " Leave me alone or I'll tell my Aunt's housekeeper! She knows half of the village, she will easily find out who your parents are and you'll be in big trouble!"

" Why don't you stay here with me instead, I find you quite fascinating..." He smirked, he held his hand towards me and beckoned me with his fingers. " We could go for a walk in the woods, it won't be dark for a while just yet. I actually saw some rope swings deep in the woods, would you like to play on them with me?"

" No thank you, I'm going home now!" I frowned as I slapped his hand away from me and barged past him. " Go back to the woods, you belong there you pig!"

" Are you referring me to an animal that likes rolling around in it's own filth?!" I heard him asked loudly. " I'm more human than you think, I'm only part pig like everyone else in this world!"

" Go away!" I yelled.

I quickened my walking pace when I heard the boy let out a horrible chuckle, it was so disturbing and cruel. I looked over my shoulder at him as I began to run, he picked my milkshake bottle up from the grass and headed back towards the woods. I slowed down slightly and watched him disappear back into the woods, who was that boy?


End file.
